Truth or dare
by Unvalley
Summary: Juvia gets a dare that she must tell Gray how she really feels... [Gruvia au]
1. Chapter 1

**So I did this Gruvia drabble about 4 years ago on my tumblr and I totally forgot I was planning on doing a part 2 and maybe 3 so that's why I'm gonna post this fanfic on here! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**! contains strong language !**

''Come on, Juvs!''

''There's no turning back''

''It makes no sense!'' Juvia tried to protest.

''It's the most obvious thing''

''But..."

''Don't you fucking but me''

With a frustrating groan Juvia gave up.

Fine! But I blame you guys if I screw this up''

''Geez, Juvs. Just fuck out of your apartment already"

Oh how much Juvia regretted playing truth or dare with her best friends. She even started regretting inviting the girls over for the night for their 'girls night'.

Juvia left her apartment as she started walking down the hall, past a few other apartments with Lucy, Levy, Erza and Cana following her.

''Tell me why I'm doing this again. And is it really fucking necessary for all of you to follow me?'' Juvia turned to look at her friends with an annoyed expression.

''First of all, your feelings are obvious and second, don't blame us you picked dare, Juvia'' Lucy and Levy stated.

''And who else is going to make sure you complete your dare fair and square?'' Erza gave Juvia a wink.

With Juvia's final steps she reached her destination.

Apartment 24A.

With a deep breath she told her friends who were watching from around the corner ''Wish me luck'' as all of them gave her a thumbs up.

With that, she knocked one time. Two times.

It didn't take long before Juvia could see the door knob twist and when that door opened, Juvia swore to god she had trouble breathing.

''Juvia?''

''Oh hi… Gray''

Juvia did not expect Gray to be dressed in just sweatpants and no shirt. I repeat; no shirt! Which gave her perfect access to peek at his muscular abs.

''What's up? You don't usually come and knock on my door on a friday evening'' he said and dried his wet hair with a towel.

_Hello, 911? Would you please arrest me for being a puddle and keep my locked up for the rest of my life._

''Oh yeah... uh, you know... I just wanted to see how it's going'' She wouldn't lose her cool. Not now.

He laughed.

''Not much, Lockser. Wanna come in?'' He was already on his way inside his apartment before Juvia said.

''Actually, Gray... I wanted to tell you something. It's kind of a secret'' Juvia tried looking everywhere but on Gray.

He didn't say anything, instead he just approached Juvia and stood there waiting for her to do something.

When he was close enough Juvia tip toed and was about to whisper something in his ear but couldn't because damn, he was just too tall.

''Fuck it Gray, bend down, you're too tall''

Gray just rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

The both of them didn't realize how close they were; faces just inches apart.

''Gray, I love-''

''Hm, you love what?''

She couldn't run from the truth anymore; it was obvious. After all this time, she had been scared of saying it, and hell she wouldn't even admit it herself.

''I love y-''

''Kiss already!''

They both looked where the voice came from.

Cana. Oh she was so dead.

Juvia immediately stepped back from Gray as she felt her whole face heating up.

''I'll see you later, Gray!'' was the last words she said before sprinting after her friends, leaving Gray to stand there all by himself to figure out what the fuck just happened.

_'Juvia, you have to tell Gray you love him'_

**AN:**

**I also got some help with this from a friend back in the day but i don't she remembers me anymore TuT **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**! contains strong language !**

''Cana alberona... you are so fucking dead! Juvia cursed at her friend, just when they got back to her apartment; probably loud enough for some of her neighbors to hear.

Cana just burst into laughter.

''Hey, not my fault you took too long!'' She then replied trying so hard not to laugh.

''Damn it, Cana! The evening was finally getting interesting!'' Erza was a bit annoyed at Cana as well.

Juvia couldn't believe she almost told her childhood friend and neighbor, Gray Fullbuster or as Juvia sometimes called him, Fullbastard, that she loves him!

She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her cheek.

Her face was red as a tomato (or as Erza's scarlet hair heh) and as hot as a volcano.

''Fuuuck!''

''Juvs, how do you feel?'' Lucy asked her, putting her hand on Juvia's shoulder.

''Yeah Juvia! Your faces were just inches apart! One slight movement and you two would have definitely kis-'' Levy didn't get to her sentence because Juvia interrupted her.

''I don't know how I feel, okay?!''

''Ugh, he must think I'm an idiot''

''What? But that's nothing new'' Cana commented, pretending to be confused.

''HEY!''

After that ''little'' incident that happened with Juvia and Gray, Juvia refused to continue playing _Truth or Dare, _so for the rest of the evening they played some card games, following movie watching (obviously, like you should do at sleepovers), a lot of gossiping and of course, drinking.

Juvia wasn't really in the mood to get drunk anymore, while the other girls were too busy chugging the booze Cana brought. Can you believe Cana was the only one who brought alcohol? I didn't think so.

Anyway, someone had to be the babysitter, right?

I mean, Lucy was so drunk she was being open, way too open, about her and her boyfriend, Natsu's sex life. Too many details Juvia wanted to forget.

Lucy and Natsu are friends since childhood. Juvia always knew the two of them liked each other and were going to end up with each other, sooner or later. They weren't always open oh how they really felt, but it was the most obvious thing. Lucy and Natsu finally started dating a little over a year ago and even moved in with each other. Seriously, it was about time they did.

Natsu happens to be best friends with a certain Fullbastard. Those two have a very…special relationship.

Erza, who at this point had way too much to drink, ended up crying her eyes out about how she misses Jellal, her boyfriend. So much crying it was like seeing Niagara Falls but Juvia thought it was cute as hell because of quite a few reasons;

She knew how much they love each other and they hadn't seen each other since Jellal joined the army. That was a few weeks ago but he doesn't get so many days off.

Erza wasn't like an open book. For example; Erza almost never cried. In fact, Juvia thought that was the first time she saw her do it. She looked so good doing it though, how does she do it?

Erza and Jellal made it official a few months ago but Juvia swore they had always been secretly dating.

Then there was Levy. She was a petite, not so open, smart, shy girl. I mean, at that moment because she was so fucking drunk she was being the complete opposite of herself.

Levy is dating Gajeel, a very tall guy with long, black hair and piercings. He might seem tough and like he's gonna kick your ass any second on the outside but deep down he's the biggest softie, ever. When Gajeel transferred to Fairy Tail high school, he ended up in the same class as Levy and he immediately started teasing her, calling Levy ''shrimp'' which she, of course, didn't like but got used to it. Juvia was pretty sure Gajeel fell in love with Levy at first sight but he would always deny it. So fucking typical.

Last but not least, Cana. There's not much that needs to be said about her cause Cana is Cana whenever she's drunk or not. Even though Cana was the most open book, Juvia couldn't figure out if she had yet found that special someone. She would always tell Juvia and the others about all the one night stands she had; everything in detail. That was a long time ago though. If Juvia had to guess, she thought Cana and Laxus had a thing. They were always somewhat flirting and they could talk for hours about almost anything. They had a really good chemistry.

All of this made Juvia think of her love life. Well actually, what love life?

''Juuuvia; how about you show me those big, soft and nice good looking boobs of yours, hmm?''

''The only thing I'm going to do, is take that fucking drink away from you and put you to bed, pervert princess''

That night Juvia couldn't sleep. The others had been asleep hours ago.

Cana and Erza wouldn't stop snoring and Juvia was not having it . Also she couldn't stop thinking about Gray and what happened earlier with him, so that was another thing what made Juvia almost lose her fucking shit.

She looked at her phone; 3:30am. Nope. She was not wasting another fucking second to fall asleep so she decided to go outside and clear her mind. She wore her pyjamas on but she wanted to put on a hoodie on just in case she wouldn't get cold. She put on her slippers, grabbed her keys and quietly closed the door behind her.

Juvia sat down on a bench that was right outside the building she lived in.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck'' she cursed under her breath over and over again.

How was she supposed to face Gray again? Like ever? Cana was right; Juvia was an idiot and Gray must think she was too.

Juvia felt like letting out a big, loud groan but before she could do that she heard someone.

''Juvia?''

Juvia froze. She knew that voice too well. It was none other than…

''Graaay… hi'' She said, trying so sound normal, as she slowly turned her head to face him.

She was so fucked.

**AN:**

**Not sure I'm happy with this tbh. It's been so long since I used to write omg but I hope you enjoyed this one and I'm gonna post the third and possible the last part very soon, I'm basically done with it :')**


End file.
